


Меандр

by Broiler747



Category: American McGee's Alice, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Inception (2010), Королевство кривых зеркал - Виталий Губарев | Kingdom of Crooked Mirrors - Vitali Gubarev
Genre: F/F, Fantastic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: После этого сна Алиса поняла, что есть возможность проникать в чужие сны и преображать их, но нужно делать это с умом. Способности мисс Лидделл открылись еще в раннем детстве, хотя тогда она, конечно, о них не подозревала. Ее воображаемый мир всегда пестрил красками, а друзья, которых она создала себе, всегда впечатляли даже тех, кто видел только рисунки.
Relationships: Alice Liddel/Olya
Kudos: 1





	Меандр

Алиса Лидделл всегда без сознания. Ей нет дела до чужого удивления или сомнений. Кажется, ей уже все равно. Лидделл регулярно вкалывают сильнодействующие лекарства, не подозревая, что в них нет нужды. Сказочная страна растворилась в ней, словно таблетка, и стала оказывать оздоравливающий эффект, который не могли заметить доктора и санитары. Сны скрыли ее ото всех. Только ей они кажутся интересными, хотя она их мало понимает. Обитатели преобразились. Стали иными. Не такими, как она их задумывала. Алисе трудно об этом догадаться, но ее друзья отдали жизнь, чтобы она смогла бороться. Они переняли от внешнего мира все, что в нем было. Их не вернуть обратно. Жаль, что именно они решили помочь.

_Он знает цену своим способностям. Он знает цену своей скорости. Он всегда бежит. Он не будет терять времени даром. Время — деньги. И сейчас он спешит. Он оставит ее ни с чем. Он прячется. Не важно, кому отдать свою спутницу: докторам-убийцам, насильникам, сутенерам, полицейским. Он перестал быть ее другом. Он проводник в страну ужаса._

— Добрый вечер, Рэдклифф, — говорит Алиса, не раскрывая глаз, увидев перед собой раздавленного кролика.

_Она была недолго с ней. Черная, ласковая, пушистая, преданная. Только она нашла, как выбраться из горящего дома, но пропустила свою маленькую хозяйку вперед. Уголечки — все, что осталось._

— Дина! — горько стонет Алиса сквозь сон, слушая болтовню Чеширского Кота.

_Она тучная, голодная. Она злая и нервная. Она хочет есть окорока, но жрет все подряд. Она не видит разницы между едой и живым существом. Она считает, что Алиса витает в облаках, хотя сама не лучше. Ее интересует свержение Червонной Королевы; ее, наверное, она тоже хочет съесть._

— Зачем ты делаешь это, Нэн? — удивляется Алиса поступкам Герцогини.

_Все они либо белые, либо красные. Их солдаты очень слабы и погибают от одного удара. Шахматный король дает Алисе задание заменить казненную королеву пешкой. Он говорит, что она справится._

— Конечно, папа! — впервые улыбается Лидделл, но по-прежнему — сквозь сон.

_Он самый яркий безумец ее сна. Весь — огромная шестеренка. Он не понимает, что творит. Он уничтожил Мартовского зайца и Мышь Соню только потому, что они неправильно пили его чай. Он агрессивен без особой причины. Он зол просто так. С ним невозможно находиться рядом. Он ждет момента, чтобы включить механизм, что перерубит тело Алисы пополам._

— Прис… Уйди, Прис, — хмурится больная, не в силах встать из-за стола Шляпника.

_Она думает, что может удержать этот мир самостоятельно. Она сопротивляется, потому что знает — настоящий хозяин Страны Чудес давно мертв. Она красная, как и все вокруг. Она ненавидит каждого. Она призывает Бармаглота, но Алиса не помнит такой фигуры. Кажется, ее щупальца вносят странные изменения._

— Лиззи, почему ты мне не сказала? — грустит маленькая фантазерка, шепча под нос.

_Каждый, кто видит перед собой Алису Лидделл, признает ее безумной, но это не так._

Полупрозрачная фигура появляется уже после того, как Алиса спрыгивает с вагонетки. Она стоит прямо перед ней и протягивает ей колоду игральных карт. Лидделл щурится в который раз, но не может описать ее ни одним знакомым словом.

— Ты снова здесь?  
— Я постоянно здесь.  
— Что ты такое?  
— Я никогда этого не скрывала.  
— Ты говорила, что можешь принимать любые формы.  
— Так и есть. Но это не значит, что ты видишь что-то другое перед собой, кроме меня.  
— Мне это надоело! Что у тебя за тайна?! А? Каждый раз, когда я в Стране Чудес ты встречаешь меня и…  
— У меня нет тайн.  
— Не стоило и спрашивать, — фыркает Лидделл, направляясь дальше.

_Она никогда не сдвигалась с места во время боя. Она неотрывно наблюдала за каждым движением Алисы, будто бы что-то высчитывала. У нее всегда находилось оружие. Она могла обрушать стены, чтоб открыть проход. Она всегда знала правильную дорогу. Она знала наперед поступки каждого жителя Страны Чудес и Зазеркалья. Она ни чему не удивлялась. С ней трудно, но она полезная спутница. На ее появления никто не реагировал. Лидделл поняла, что она одна ее видит._

— Признайся, наконец, ты — смерть?  
— Я? Нет, ну что ты. Я ее главный почитатель.  
— А по подробнее нельзя?  
— Куда уж подробнее. Ты же сама ее звала.  
— Как я от тебя устала…

_Разум больной отчаянно искал лазейку, но не справлялся со своей задачей_

Когда от Червонной Королевы остаются только куски щупалец после выстрела из мушкетона, Алиса чувствует, что пора обратно. Она не знает, где окажется, и ей страшно. Прежде чем раскрыть глаза в реальном мире, Лидделл оборачивается; впервые видит улыбку этого существа. Не чеширскую. Она понимает, что с ней прощаются. Но надолго ли?

— Я — Память, Алиса. Меня нельзя убить, но я не могу смириться с правдой.

Доктор Ангус Бамби постоянно наблюдает за Алисой. Он покрывается испариной всякий раз, когда слышит ее нескончаемый бред. Пока радуется только одному — никто не обращает на это внимание. Он перебирает ее рисунки и не распознает на них ничего похожего на себя. Кукольник боится, что однажды его позовут сквозь сон.

Долгое время никто не мог понять, чем опасны сны из воспоминаний. Алиса тоже не смогла бы найти ответа, будь она сейчас с нами. Ученые, занятые проектированием уровней, только в XX веке выяснят, что создавать сны необходимо из несущественных, малых деталей, которые только напоминают о реальности. Иначе созданное разрушает творца сновидений. Алиса Лидделл способна на такие эксперименты с сознанием. Все ее сны — шифрованные воспоминания. И она умеет сосуществовать с ними в мире и гармонии. Ее феномен для всех останется загадкой. 

А началось все со случая. Его она никогда не раскрывала на страницах своей работы. Он слишком личный. Да и не очень то интересно отмечать в своей биографии моменты, которые могли вновь очернить репутацию. К тому же, романтизм не должен быть свойственен аналитическому уму. Научная мысль его не терпит…

_Они всегда вместе. Их двое. Они дерутся ровно до шести часов вечера, но расходятся по углам. Близнецы. Имя одного созвучно с именем другого. Алиса уверена, что когда-то давно и они были ее друзьями…_

Однажды месть свершилась и Страна Чудес была спасена, а разум Алисы пришел в норму. Память смогла вытащить на поверхность необходимые Лидделл элементы. После этого она растворилась среди обстановки Страны Чудес. В момент, когда Кукольник был раздавлен поездом, Алиса поняла, что не нуждается в ней больше, как в активном союзнике. В реальности же Лидделл пришлось вернуться обратно в приют. Когда расследовали дело об исчезновении доктора Бамби, ей, как самому старшему постояльцу, доверили его кабинет. Лидделл повзрослела, воспринимая это как само собой разумеющееся следствие. Ее жалели.

— Сначала потерять родителей, а потом наставника. Шутка ли? Как эта девочка еще только держится!

В Алисе все переменилось. Кот сказал ей: «Будь осторожна, Алиса». Она поняла, что речь шла не только о навесных гвоздях и поджидавших на пути кошмарах. Она вела себя тихо. Никто ее не заподозрил. Ничем не выдавала себя. За ней не следили — ее берегли. Поэтому никто не удивился тому, что девушка начала исследовать практически каждую книгу из библиотеки усопшего «дохтура». Знаний по психологии и психиатрии у Лидделл становилось все больше. Ей хотелось раскрыть секрет манипулирования чужим сознанием, чтобы больше никогда не попадаться на удочки негодяев. Часто Алиса проваливалась в сны без сновидений прямо за столом, над книгами без картинок. Ее жизнь не претерпела особых изменений. Старые знакомые вроде Прис и Нэн не навещали ее. Она была этому рада. Сталкиваться нос к носу с прошлым ей было не нужно. 

_Алиса больше не хотела вспоминать. Только помнить…_

Лидделл все же вернули плюшевого кролика. Но теперь она предпочитала кухонный тесак, который стащила с кухни и всегда держала при себе. Часто, рассматривая «сказочных чудовищ», которые почти ежедневно прибывали в приют, она думала о том, есть ли хоть у кого-нибудь из них свой собственный мир, который они скрывают ото всех. И приходила к печальному выводу — нет. Никто не мог ее понять. Она замыкалась в себе. Алиса не знала, чему посвятить свою жизнь.

В один из зимних дней, когда Алиса снова уединилась с книжкой, ей долго пришлось наблюдать за капризным ребенком, который не давал спокойно вдохнуть ни одному воспитателю. У нее раскалывалась голова. Ничто не могло успокоить сорванца.

— Почему ты так себя ведешь? — не выдержала Лидделл, походя к тому ближе.  
— Я потерял оловянного солдатика! — взвизгнул он.  
— Считай, что воин отправился в поход. Не зачем капризничать, как кисейная барышня.  
— Но он был мне нужен! — снова начал орать мерзкий паренек.  
— Ох… Слушай, давай так. Тебе нравятся кролики?  
— Кролики? От кроликов нет пользы! — удивленно вскрикнул, а потом топнул ножкой маленький хам.  
— Ошибаешься, есть, — с хитрой улыбкой возразила Лидделл.  
— Это какая же?  
— Смотри, это мой кролик. Если ты пообещаешь вести себя тихо, то он покажет тебе дорогу в любое место, какое захочешь, но ты не должен никому об этом рассказывать, договорились?

Парень выглядел заинтриговано. Кролика забрал. Алиса не очень расстроилась этому. Она давно для себя поняла, что Страна Чудес всегда примет ее обратно, даже без игрушки. Доктора Бамби к тому времени уже давно признали умершим. Человек отсутствовал на рабочем месте уже больше пяти лет. К чему, как говориться, тянуть и ждать неизвестно чего? Бюрократы тоже хотят кушать… Чуть позже, в этот же самый день, Лидделл нашел офицер полиции и сказал то, что она всегда хотела услышать:

— Мы проверили записи вашего лечащего врача. Нашли много чего интересного, что раскрывает его темные дела здесь, в Лондоне. Представьте, мэм, прямо у нас, под носом торговал детьми, как домашней скотиной! Но вам будет интересно следующее: он часто писал о вашей сестре очень непристойные вещи. Ни раз упоминал о том, как она ему нравится; хотел добиться ее взаимности любыми способами. В ночь, когда был пожар, проник в дом ваших родителей. Бэмби… Неважно, мэм… Главное, что именно он спланировал убийство вашей семьи. Негодяй получил по заслугам. Кто бы его ни прикончил, весь Скотланд Ярд рад тому, что это случилось. Мне очень жаль, мисс Лидделл.

Алиса тяжело кивнула, чувствуя, что голова раскалывается так, будто бы она снова попала в стены Ратледжа. Решила принять пару таблеток успокоительного, потому что даже пальцы рук мелко дрожали. Потом прилегла на свою постель, сжимая в руках кухонный нож, свой стрижащий меч — любимое оружие для уничтожения врагов. Дышать было трудно. Она пыталась расстегнуть корсет. Но, расшнуровывая тугой узел, в бессилии свалилась на простыни.

Лидделл снова вернулась на свою зеленую лужайку, к Озеру Слез.

— Здравствуй, Алиса, — приветствует ее сначала только широкая улыбка. — Ты выросла.  
— Привет, мой друг, — спокойно сказала Лидделл, — Не прячься.  
— Мне есть, что показать тебе.

Огромный кот появился перед ней, следуя вдоль течения.

— Тут все изменилось… — направляясь вслед за Котом, удивленно говорит Алиса, осматриваясь. — Это снова плохо?  
— Нет, теперь все наоборот.  
— Как это? — удивилась она.  
— Наоборот не значит лучше или хуже. Наоборот — это что-то новое.  
— Ты говорил то же самое об изменениях!  
— Наоборот в данном случае и есть изменения.  
— Не понимаю, приведи пример.  
— Ты помнишь сказ об устрицах, Алиса?  
— Помню, как Морж их пожирал… — грустно ответила она.

Лидделл нашла в кармане фартука свой нож, таким же, каким его оставила после своего последнего появления в Стране Чудес. По привычке взмахнула лезвием, рассекая воздух.

— Отлично, значит, кое-кому повезло.

Чеширский Кот остановился и присел.

— Мне придется драться? — обрадовалась Лидделл.  
— Что? Драться? — возмутился Кот, — Ты уже взрослая леди, Алиса. Игры остались позади. Спасла себя, значит, можешь спасти другого.  
— Что же мне нужно сделать? Снова собрать по частям Безумного Шляпника? Или вернуть Белой Королеве ее шахматный трон, заменив ее пешкой?  
— Не дерзи, Алиса, дело серьезное.  
— Просто так поболтать ты бы меня не позвал, — улыбнулась она, — Куда мы идем?  
— Мы уже пришли, — промурчал Чешир, испаряясь.

Снова земля под ее ногами шла трещинами, Алиса падала вниз, пролетая мимо книжных страниц, чашек и ложек, детских игрушек… Приземлилась она в незнакомой местности напротив огромного зеркала. Отражение было неверным — оно показывало девушку чуть ниже Лидделл и с иной внешностью.

— Кто ты? Я знаю тебя? — спросила Алиса.  
— Мне зовут… кажется, Асила. Я жду здесь кое-кого.  
— Меня?  
— Возможно… — скромно отозвалось отражение, — Ты поможешь мне?

Алиса подошла к зеркалу поближе. Отражение ухватилась за протянутую руку. Они встали друг напротив друга.

— У меня есть одна тайна, наверное, стоит доверить ее тебе.  
— Какая тайна?  
— Здесь все наоборот. Что бы ты ни встретила, не жди, что оно окажется правдой.  
— Это Зазеркалье? Там всегда, сколько помню, все было наоборот.  
— Нет. Это Королевство Кривых Зеркал.  
— Я никогда о таком не слышала.  
— А откуда ты?  
— Из Страны Чудес. Мы, получается, соседи?  
— Получается так… Слушай, я должна спасти своего товарища Гурда. Мне нужно отыскать ключ.  
— Гурд? Подожди… Я ничего не понимаю. Объясни, зачем это тебе.

Асила грустно выдохнула. Стала объяснять подробно:

— Королевство Кривых Зеркал — довольно странное место. Моя подруга появилась здесь, как раз в тот самый момент, когда схватили Гурда. Она меня удивила! Мы с ней были похожи, как две капли воды. Но она, в отличие от меня, такая капризная! Местные жители — ее точное отражение, кривое и испорченное, не поддающееся воспитанию, не ценящее ничего вокруг. Их повадки, манера поведения — все будто бы продолжало ее черты характера. Ее не интересовало ничего, кроме собственных прихотей. Мы выяснили, что во всем виноваты кривые зеркала — каждый, кто в них смотрел, составлял о себе неверное мнение.

Алиса задумалась. Все, что сказала Асила, было странным. И нигде поблизости не было Чеширского Кота, чтобы получить объяснения. Видимо, он решил, что Лидделл достаточно поумнела для того, чтобы разобраться самостоятельно.

— Получается, ты живешь здесь, а она где-то в другом месте, верно?  
— Все так! Я даже удивилась, что мы ни разу не сталкивались до ее внезапного появления.  
— А как давно ты знаешь Гурда?

— Ох… Даже не могу сказать… Мне всегда казалось, что он был тут постоянно. Но он не противился созданию зеркал, пока не появилась она. И я решила помочь, сама не знаю почему… Последний раз, когда я видела свою подругу, мы почти нашли ключ от его тюрьмы — Башни Смерти. На нас напали. Моя подруга исчезла, а я осталась здесь. Долгое время ждала ее, но она не вернулась ко мне. Кажется, ее звали… Не могу вспомнить имя!

— Интересно… — пробормотала под нос Лидделл. Она стала ощупывать карманы, не скрывая этого от Отражения, но не нашла своего стрижащего ножа. Стала осматриваться, но не находила никаких отличий появившегося из ниоткуда королевства от своих сказочных снов. Если бы Отражение не сказало ей, что это Королевство Кривых Зеркал, она бы думала, что находится в какой-то неисследованной части Зазеркалья. Удивляло появление новой знакомой, которая точно знала, где она находится.

— Получается, я теперь в чужом сне! — пораженно воскликнула Лидделл.  
— О чем ты? Разве это сон? Я по-твоему ненастоящая?!  
— Спокойно, Асила, я не говорю, что ты ненастоящая… Просто скажи, ты помнишь, как оказалась здесь впервые?  
— Нет… — испугалось Отражение.  
— Не бойся, мы спасем Гурда и найдем твою подругу. Скажи еще вот что… Ты помнишь, чтобы все, что окружало тебя, выглядело так, как сейчас?  
— Многое переменилось. Не помню, чтобы раньше я стояла в каком-либо зеркале. И… Странно… Я не помню, чтобы тут было так красиво! Слушай, получается, ты своим приходом сюда преобразила королевство. За нами никто не гонится. Разве это плохо?  
— Я ото всех убежала уже давно, думаю, поэтому нас никто не преследует.  
— Это здорово! Мне очень повезло, что ты пришла, — улыбнулось Отражение.  
— Любая дорога начинается с первого шага, — ответила на улыбку Лидделл.

Пока они искали ключ, Алиса ни раз замечала, с какой легкостью ей удается преображать предметы вокруг. Она отстраивала чужой, давно покинутый мир. Передвигаться было просто — Алиса будто бы сама выманивала образы, о которых ей рассказывало Отражение. Лидделл построила небольшой замок из замороженных фигур, которые Асила узнавала.

— Смотри, Алиса. Это Йагупоп 77-й — он правитель этих земель. Им все недовольны. Он не может помножить 100 на 100! А это Анидаг, Абаж и Нушрок — его приближенные… Ух ты, смотри! Вот мой костюм пажа!

Проснулась Алиса уже вечером, как раз в тот момент, когда они не смогли отыскать Гурда. Как будто он ждал другого спасителя. Возможно, загадочную подругу Отражения. Два ключа, что они нашли, растаяли в руках.

Алиса долго размышляла над всем, что увидела. Больше с тех пор она не попадала в тот мир. А у нее было четкое ощущение, что он стал ее частью. Лидделл часто вспоминала Асилу. Абсолютно непохожая на нее девушка, живущая среди таких же сказочных существ. Порой ей было грустно, но она надеялась, что когда-нибудь они встретятся вновь. На границе двух миров — Королевства Кривых Зеркал и Зазеркалья. Чеширский Кот ни раз ей потом улыбался, говоря, что она все сделала правильно, а также про то, что устрицы в этот раз могут спать спокойно. Возможно, их никто не съест.

После этого сна Алиса поняла, что есть возможность проникать в чужие и преображать их, но нужно делать это с умом. Способности мисс Лидделл открылись еще в раннем детстве, хотя тогда она, конечно, о них не подозревала. Ее воображаемый мир всегда пестрил красками, а друзья, которых она создала себе, всегда впечатляли даже тех, кто видел только рисунки.

_Об Алисе всегда говорили — «Нет от мира сего»._

Лидделл решила описать в научных терминах свой опыт, используя все метафорические образы, встретившиеся ей во снах, что всегда давали подсказки. Писала свой труд несколько лет подряд, внося изменения. О потраченном времени не жалела. Скептики насмехались, но одаренные талантом умы признавали ее правоту. Она же спряталась за одобрением последователей, как в крепости. Алиса ждала своего последнего сна, чтобы вновь столкнуться с Кривыми Зеркалами… Уже другие ученые выдумают различные концепции внедрения и выброса, создадут устройство для обмена сном, выведут верную формулу растворов для контролируемого погружения в чужое сознание; назовут несуществующих участников сна, вроде Отражения и Гурда, проекциями подсознания; обозначат ее нож как «тотем»; выдумают архитекторов и имитаторов, научатся правильно создавать уровни сна и извлекать из них информацию.

Это неинтересно. Все начиналось с идеи.

_Сияло солнце в небесах,  
Светило во всю мочь,  
Была светла морская гладь,  
Как зеркало точь-точь,  
Что очень странно — ведь тогда  
Была глухая ночь._

В последнее время Оля нормально спит. Она теперь не думает о том, виновата хоть в чем-то. Глупые фантазии, которые мерещатся ей не первый год подряд, наконец-то заняли все пространство ее головы. Как ей кажется или как ей внушили — бестолковой от рождения. Но теперь она об этом не думает. Многие приятели говорят ей, что она больше похожа на крепостную стену, чем на человека. Своеобразное препятствие в жизни каждого, не позволяющее узнать ни одной своей тайны. И дело даже не в том, что она необщительна. Оля отталкивает каждого, кто пытается узнать о ней больше. Оле неинтересны люди и их перешептывания за спиной. Ведь дело в них. В тех, кого она однажды обидела, думая, что реальный мир сможет заменить ей собственную сущность.

С самого детства ее впечатляли карикатуры. Родители пожимали плечами, обращая взгляд на величественный портрет государя Александра III. Бабушка с недоумением отбирала листочки, которые, считала, не очень подходят для созерцания еще юной барышни и крестилась. И спорить было бесполезно. Может быть, отцом государства и был Миротворец, но точно не в ее семье. Строгость порождает скрытность. Жестокость пробуждает злопамятность. Не имея другого средства защиты против окружающих ее монстров, она создала их для себя абсолютно иными. Упрощенными. Было бы неплохо, если бы она, как многие фантазеры, зарисовывала или записывала то, что выдумывает. Но нет. Как известно, русский человек не ищет легких путей. Никогда и ни в чем. Она просто веселилась, издеваясь в мыслях над теми, кто удерживал ее почти насильно в четырех стенах, скрывая за своими улыбками нечто злое.

Став старше, решила отказаться от этой идеи. Люди не вечны и от них не остается ничего, когда кто-то невидимый бьет в колокол. Она решила забыть о Королевсте Кривых Зеркал, сказав себе, что это не так уж и важно, когда основных зачинщиков нет рядом. Но однажды, когда она, следуя своей мечте, стала абсолютно незаметной среди других людей, ведя обычные счета своего имения, тайна вновь вернулась к ней.

Оля не может понять тех зеркал, что видит перед собой каждый раз во сне. Не может понять, откуда в ее воображаемых землях столько изменений. Но может видеть в них людей, которые во многом отличаются от ее окружения. Всякий раз сталкиваясь с ними, она не может понять, что они хотят ей сказать. Возможно, они в отчаянии от ее несговорчивости. Где-то на их фоне бродит черноволосая девочка с котом в руках. Она смотрит на нее всегда с улыбкой. Оля не может понять, почему та молчит, но знает, что она никогда не уйдет и не растворится. Иногда ей кажется, что это Яло, старая подруга, поменявшая облик. Невозможная дружба. Оля улыбается ей в ответ. С горечью для себя понимает, что никогда не столкнется с ней в реальном мире. Оля понимает так же и то, что, возможно, с появлением неизвестности в своих снах, ее жизнь стала намного лучше. И легче. Может быть, ей не так интересны сказки, но тайна важнее каких-то людей, которые не в силах понять ее редкую и скупую на эмоции речь. Дружба с воображаемым миром намного интереснее жизни вокруг, ведь с детства она знает, что стать предателем — худшее, что может произойти с человеком. Может быть, это грустно, когда твой единственный друг обитает во снах. Но не настолько, если этот друг оберегает возведенную очень давно крепость. До самых седин.

Защитить сознание не поможет ни любовь, ни расстояние, ни даже всесильное время. Ничто. Кроме парадокса. Одиннадцатой, неупомянутой мисс Лидделл, фигуры… Ведь Оле этого было достаточно?

_Пришла пора  
Подумать о делах:  
О башмаках и сургуче,  
Капусте, королях,  
И почему, как суп в котле,  
Кипит вода в морях._

Тот дождливый день был отмечен для Лидделл печалью. Приют сгорел дотла. В нем был опасный человек… Пересекая улицу, она не знала, что произойдет в следующий момент. Лондон всегда был не спокойным городом. Каждый знал, что местные банды изредка устраивают неплохой шум на всю округу. У одних красные мундиры, у других зеленые. Алиса улыбалась, наблюдая кого-либо из них издали. Действия этих человечков так напоминали ей стачки между карточной стражей и белыми пешками. Ей были не совсем понятны их дела. Они были интересны. Часто отмечали у Лидделл талант к своим собственным призванием. Лидделл не понимала этого. Но, в отличие от Кота, новые друзья восхищались ее умению обращаться с ножом. Хоть Лидделл и не стала принимать присягу, как они, вникая в подробности философии, она все равно стала для них важной персоной. С ними она узнала много нового. 

Театр стал первым новым домом. Некогда страшный поезд, сошедший с рельс, — вторым. Алиса узнала, что одна из них была тамплиером. На вопрос о том, как это может быть связано с шахматами, веселый Морж коварно улыбнулась и сказала что-то про Плотника и его молот. Та же в ответ притворно хмурилась и поправляла наруч. Она ассасин. И у нее была старшая сестра, которая, рассматривая Плотника и Моржа, не могла удержать смеха. Ее забавляли их разговоры. Они стали новыми жителями Страны Чудес. Рыжий Плотник и всегда голодный Морж ушли, прихватив с собой Герцогиню с ее поросячьими нюшками. Алиса не очень скучала по ним. Нынешние герои ей нравятся больше. Фантазеру в радость, когда реальные друзья и воображаемые становятся единым целым. Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет. 

_В тот раз ее беспокоила только с одна мысль: «Нельзя потерять Герцогиню. Она не получила последнего письма. Она расстроится. Пусть увидит его здесь». Асила ведет ее за собой, заранее зная, что Гурд никогда не откажет в помощи. Аскал лишь грустно покачала головой, понимая, что время имеет значение и здесь.  
— Возьмешь теперь ее к себе?  
Перед Алисой и Асилой тут же появляется еще одно зеркало. С четким отражением. Друзья не вечны, но память о них — общая. Обе либо не согласны друг с другом, отсиживаясь в разных местах бескрайней страны, либо поступают одинаково. Они не позволяют себе скорби._

Морж никогда не пытался съесть устриц, он лишь усмехался в усы, слушая ее рассказы. Рассматривая впервые свой шарж, он толкал своего Плотник в бок, хохоча как сытая чайка. Их Герцогиня в эти минуты писала письма. В них не было ничего о поросятах. Кажется, ее интересовали цветы…

— Эй, красотка, — послышался оклик, даже отдаленно не напоминающий вежливое обращение.

Лидделл не боялась. Хоть она была хрупкой девушкой в сером платье, кое-что в ней изменилось не так давно. Страна Чудес всегда на стороне главного хозяина ее просторов и учит только полезным вещам. Этот человек следовал за Алисой с того самого момента, как она вышла от Нэн. К ней она заходила за тем, чтобы поинтересоваться, знает ли она или кто-нибудь из ее клиентов о возможности отыскать дешевый угол. Вразумительного ответа Лидделл не получила. Услышала лишь предложения сомнительной работы, который тут же отвергла… Шаги преследователя напоминали тиканье часов. «Ба-аамби, не в этот раз», — хмыкнула про себя Алиса, отсчитывая секунды. Она спокойно зашла в темный переулок, чтобы объяснить загадочному человеку, что не так уж и безопасно приставать к ребенку с ножом.

— В чем дело, сэр? — улыбка Чеширского Кота у нее не получалась, но мило приподнятые уголочки губ вызвали у него интерес.

— Ты не заблудилась, случаем?

— Нет, — Лидделл призывно качнула головой, наперед зная, кто перед ней. Если судить по отчетам полиции и заголовкам газет, он не всегда обращался к своим жертвам. И никто не знал его лица…

— Как думаешь, стоит улыбнуться смерти? — в шаге от нее спросил он. Резко вскинутый тесак и широкая рана на шее были ему ответом. Алиса замерла с оружием в руке… В глаза помутилось; она начала оседать на землю. О последнем шаге с Лондонского моста она забыла тут же.

Асила долго не навещала Лидделл. Но всякий раз, когда Алиса о ней думала, отсиживаясь в Стране Чудес, рядом со Шляпником или Котом, чувствовала ее присутствие… Это ощущение ей нашептывал ветер. Раньше его не было в Долинах и Библиотеках с летающими книгами.

Лидделл всегда уверена в том, что той было бы интересно узнать о ее делах.

_Когда-то давно она собирала целую экспедицию на другую сторону бескрайней Страны Чудес.  
— Вы скажете ей, что я жду ее здесь? — с надеждой спрашивает Алиса, рассматривая своих друзей.  
— Конечно, — улыбается Иви.  
— Конечно! — кивает Джеccика.  
— Обязательно, мисс Лидделл! — смеется Рот.  
Таков ее путь в собственном мире. Она махала ассасинам рукой на прощание, надеясь, что ее послы от Страны Чудес будут приняты._

В одном приключений она увидела отца, хотя перед ней стоял Шахматный король. Он не черный, поэтому трудно было сказать, его ли это сон… Самая слабая фигура улыбалась почти как Морж и протягивала ей шахматный скипетр в знак примирения.

— Ты цел? — восторженно воскликнула Алиса.  
— Со мной не может ничего случиться, милая. Я всегда здесь, — отвечал правитель, держа за руку другую шахматную фигуру, — королеву, которая теперь примерила на себя лицо ее матери.

У них много времени для обсуждения всего, что происходило, пока Алисы не было в Шахматном Королевстве. Но Лидделл волновал только один вопрос. И она не постеснялась задать его самым близким людям:

— Вы не видели Асилу?  
— Даже наше королевство не встречало девушку из кривого зеркала. Ты должна попытаться отыскать сама, — положив ладонь на ее плечо, отвечала Шахматная Королева. — Заходи к нам иногда. Мы будем ждать тебя, — кивнула на прощанье, теперь уже точно, — мама.

Часы доктора Бамби давно превратились в пыль, но время по-прежнему вело обратный отсчет. Только со временем это хранилище образов преобразовалось из Долины Слез в главный зал дворца Червонной Королевы. Лидделл стала полноправным правителем своих воображаемых земель. Отражение у каждого зеркала четкое, но Алиса точно знает, что встречает только призраков. Почти утонувшие в пучине моряки. Она размышляет над фразой, которую ей сказал Морж, минуты, что быть понять, какое из слов лишнее. Подсознанье никогда не будет подвластно его владельцу в полной мере. Одиночестве Лиддел привычно, но кое-что меняется. Всего секунды… И ее решение прерывает мягкое покашливание за спиной. Обернувшись, она не может не улыбаться. Осторожно сжав ее ладонь и приблизившись, Асила чарующе шепчет ей на ухо:

— Ты знаешь, как меня найти. Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать.

Алиса в неизвестном порыве обнимает Отражение; чувствует ее руки на своей спине. Ей не хочется ничего говорить. Мир и так скажет за нее. Лидделл прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь объятиями. Услышанным словам она радуется, как ребенок, потому что именно во сне она всегда знает как. Но, просыпаясь, долго сидит в растерянности. Память об этом исчезает.

_Страна Чудес уже давно не меняла своего облика. Красивое Озеро Слез, где теперь располагались Асила и Алиса, вымощенные в камне, больше не лили слез. Нигде не было отвратительных, состоящих из мазута слизней и страшных разорителей, носящих кукольные головы как трофеи вместо своих собственных. Время настолько ушло вперед, что даже стрижащий меч использовался только для дележа пирогов. Оле часто приходилось видеть Алису в весьма взвинченном состоянии, которое, словно эхо воспоминаний о Ратледже, возвращалось обратно время от времени. Общие сны, при которых обе могли видеть миры друг друга, в такие моменты делались не то чтобы кошмарами, но близкими к тому субстанциями, что при пробуждении имели воздействие одного-двух ударов ракетки для крикета. Но нельзя же бросить друга в период обострения всех его чувств? А уж тем более в те минуты, когда Морж начинал нескончаемую сеть размышлений, касающихся палаты лордов.  
Сны в такие дни были странными. И даже Гурд замечал обеим, что стекла в Королевстве трескались. Оля всегда переживала за Алису. Жуткие рассказы про детство, проведенное в обществе Труляля и Траляля, навевали дрожь, поэтому та старалась надолго не оставлять ее в полном одиночестве. У Страны Чудес, может быть, один хозяин, но он появился в следствие жуткого кошмара. Если ранее Алиса именно проваливалась в сон, следуя за Белым Кроликом, то теперь, держась за руку подруги, ступала как на порог величественного здания, у которого, как и у любого другого древнего монумента, ни один секрет в фундаменте. Сегодняшний сон поразил обеих многообразием, ведь в Замке Червонной Королевы они встретили точную копию Алисы. Только в ином наряде.  
— Кто ты такая? — удивленно спросила ее Яло, пытаясь рассмотреть по внимательнее, пока настоящая Алиса пыталась подойти ближе.  
— А ты как думаешь?! — послышался грубый ответ, после чего девушка, стоящая напротив, исчезла, оставив обеих «спящих» в недоумении и в тяжелых размышлениях. Сны — тайная территория, и порой то, что мы на ней находим, остается за гранью разумного. Они долго стояли, смотря неудавшемуся отражению вслед. Оля первой поинтересовалась у Алисы ее самочувствием, после чего задала вопрос:  
— У тебя тоже был двойник?  
— Нет, — тут же откликнулась Алиса. — Не было никогда. Очень странно. Вдруг Шляпник опять замыслил худое?  
— Может, осмотримся, тогда найдем ответы? — улыбнулась Оля.  
— Думаю, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать, — ответила на улыбку Алиса.  
Тронный зал уже давно преобразился и стал напоминать дворцовые своды, а не разделанного осьминога. Долго искать не пришлось. На полу замка лежало огромное зеркало, которое распалось на десятки крохотных, а поблизости от него несколько новых персонажей, которых ни Яло ни Алиса не знали как назвать, ведь все они были копиями Алисы Лидделл. Все отличались друг от друга настолько, что трудно было бы не узнать среди них настоящую. Они пришли именно из разбитого зеркала, но тех, кто его разбил, уже давно не было поблизости.  
— Кажется, так плавится душа, — с грустью проговорила Алиса.  
— Не грусти. Не думаю, что они нам помешают, — опустив ладонь на ее плечо, откликнулась Оля, рассматривая каждую Алису внимательно и стараясь запомнить этот момент._

Варкалось. Хливкие шорьки пырялись по наве, и хрюкотали зелюки, как мюмзики в мове.… Сегодняшняя прогулка Олю вымотала. Она была зла; не совсем понимала, почему именно сегодня ей захотелось тащиться так далеко. Устала и сил идти дальше не было. Пальцы ныли. Оказалось, обувь была ей подобрана не самая удобная. К тому же, закончились карамельки. Она иностранка в этом городе, в этом мире. Тяжело осваиваться. Бродить по этой части Лондона не советовали, но что сделать.

— И сквозняк здесь может быть развлечением, — недовольно бурчит она под нос, еле переставляя ноги. С трудом добравшись до первой попавшейся на пути лавочки, она присела, разглаживая платье. Ни одной связной мысли не успело проскользнуть в ее голове, как она почувствовала острое лезвие у горла.

— Воо-от ты где! А Чешир всегда говорил мне, что я тебя отыскать не смогу, — услышала она тихий шепот прямо над ухом. Развернуться не могла. Сердце ушло в пятки. Она могла поклясться, что этот голос ей знаком. Силой воли она заставляла себя молчать. Кошелек не так далеко, а отдать его не составит труда.

— Ты, случайно, не младшая сестра Герцогини? — как-то даже лениво произнес владелец лезвия. Оля не могла сдвинуться с места; ее рот приоткрылся, но она не могла произнести и слова. Незнакомке это, конечно же, не понравилось.

— Отвечай! — грозно шикнула Алиса Лидделл.  
— Нет, нет, нет… — замямлила Асила.  
— Ну, смотри. Если узнаю, что ты меня обманываешь… — процедила сумасшедшая (так ей показалось).  
— Я не знаю, — с трудом произнесла Оля, удивляясь тому, что еще помнит язык страны пребывания.  
— Так, значит, если ты не имеешь отношение к Герцогине, то… — между тем продолжал очень знакомый голос, но сбился, чтобы подобрать другую мысль: — Раз ты не имеешь отношение к моим врагам, то, может быть, ты одна из моих друзей?  
— Что, прости?  
— Ох, ну тебя! Ты издеваешься! — возмутилась она. — Ну вспомни. В тех лесах только один хозяин — Алиса Лидделл! И что бы там ни говорила Червонная Королева!  
— Я просто гуляю… — тихо прошептала Оля, стараясь не выдавать дрожь, волнами проходящую по телу.

Алиса в недоумении рассматривала ее какое-то время; уже была готова расстроиться, но вдруг услышала даже радость в голосе давней подруги.

— Просто сон…? — Оля зажмурилась.

Лидделл еле сдерживает смешки. Не так она надеялась встретить свою воображаемую подругу в реальном мире. Но почему бы не поделиться с лучшим другом своим безумием?

***

Она похожа на его дыхание. Не может расстаться с ней ни на секунду. Эта неаккуратно брошенная фраза, как икота, вырывается на поверхность, когда он сталкивается с Мол. Та, что поднимает его на ноги, когда он уже не в силах стоять и двигаться дальше. Он боится обдумывать это впечатление и догадывается, что это не так; словно знает, что с помощью этой мысли можно разбудить. И разубедить.

«Мы были богами», — лимб, подобно рвоте, просится наружу. Доминик ждет ее. Не доверяет, опасается, но ждет, словно на что-то надеется. Всякий раз смотрит на нее, как на кошмар. Не может понять, что здесь забыла, ведь это знает только она сама. Возможно, сердце воображаемой женщины тоже напоминает океан. Ее появления никогда нельзя предугадать. Она не похожа на музыку. Она скорее часть той фразы; ее эхо. 

— Ты скучал по мне?

Давно убитая печаль проскальзывает во взгляде.

— Дети скучали по мне?

Кобб вздрагивает. Отвлекается на эмоции и не замечает замкнутую цепь, из которой ничего нельзя убрать просто так. Сравнивает… Дни. Часы. Недели. Столько мыслей оставлено позади. Целые пейзажи, крошащиеся с каждой секундой, подобно осыпающейся с потолка штукатурке. Столько значимости отдано давно разрушенной мечте. Некому рассортировывать то, что осталось от воспоминаний. Все это преследует Кобба в одной воплощенной идее.

Нельзя выбросить из памяти ни одного момента. Мол двигается, Мол вглядывается, Мол улыбается, Мол чувствует печаль. И забирает ее. Это смешно.

Артур. Человек без фантазии. Извлечение. Послевоенная живопись. Скучно. Доминик намного изобретательнее. Правда, теперь он боится лабиринтов. В самом его центре, никого не спрашивая, спрятал зверя. Особого зверя с самым звучным именем на свете. Можно описывать его как человека, но на самом деле тот больше похож на небольшой круг с несколькими засечками; кривую линию без начала, воспроизводящую саму себя в любом уголке сознания. Даже самом дальнем.

И.значально  
Д.ело  
И.зменило  
О.бласть  
Т.еории

Люди похожи на лабиринты. Сложные. Они даже отдаленно не напоминают круги и квадраты, на которых на скорую руку проведены пара черточек, преграждающих выход. Сколько ни пытайся добраться до центра, всегда есть вероятность ошибиться. Поворот за поворотом ведет все дальше и глубже, но это только видимость. Их речь извилиста, со множеством ответвлений в каждую сторону света. Их мысли многогранны; подделывать каждую было бы бессмысленно. Полет этих вспышек отследить невозможно. Этот поток индивидуален и меняет направление. И никто не сдается просто так. Никого нельзя узнать в полной мере.

Идея. Ей подвластно все. Кобб помнит об этом. Он сталкивается со своей собственной идеей даже в реальности. Она маячит перед его глазами; не хочет скрываться во тьме. Прикрывай веки или нет — всегда будет та занавеска перед раскрытым окном.

— Помнишь, как ты сделал мне предложение? Что ты сказал тогда?

Он не знает, как ее сдержать. И напрасно.

Проекции. Они намного проще. Их речь — будничные переклички людей в дневное время суток. Нет никакой сложности, кроме самовоспроизведения. Узор, тянущийся от момента забытья, до момента пробуждения. Он красив, но обманчив, и всякий раз должен отличаться от предыдущего сна. У своеобразного бессмертия должен быть разовый смысл, как у постановки. Пьеса остается, но спектакль завершается. Повтор не подразумевает реального отражения вещей. Только намеки.

Кобб плохо понимает, что созданное подчиняется давно предписанным параметрам. Они касаются всех сновидений. И каждого сновидца без исключений, несмотря на квалификацию.

Он сам дал ей волю. Сам решил сделать человеком. И ошибся.

У проекции напротив стальной взгляд. Каждый раз. Бездушный. Жаждущий. Кобб не знает, что это не его Мол. Не видит разницы; сколько раз ему ни намекай. При встречах она отчетливо видит в его сознании мысль о плюшевой игрушке или подушке, в которую пускают слюни или плачут. Как магнитофон, повторят только то, что он хочет услышать, не осознавая смысла. Он же кивает, соглашается, вторит ей и… Нарушает правила ее мира. Мешает выполнить ей свою функцию. Забыл начало.

В порядке вещей — подражать тому призванию, которое выбрано основным объектом. Здесь она его законная жена, так почему бы ей не взять с него пример. Отринуть ненадолго правила. Кто сказал, что проекция не может создать своих условий, исходя из пожеланий объекта?

— Хочешь каждый из снов будет твоим, а, милый? — шепчет, пытаясь осознать мгновение.

Изображать Меллори. Милую, добрую Меллори. Та не ходила с арматурой в руке по Парижу. Мол не так плоха, как кажется.

Когда-то очень давно, в том месте, где ступала Меллори, Кобб тихо попросил:

— Мы должны вернуться домой. Я хочу домой…

Для Меллори это было важно. Для Мол это не имеет значения. Как это место выглядит на самом деле? Она даже не может предположить, какой именно из тех, что остались рядом с морем, отдаленно напоминает правду… Ведь он упорно скрывает ответ, гоняя по разным отрывкам их семейной жизни. Предлагает вспомнить безумие вместо выхода на поверхность.

Мол не нужна правда. Люди очень сложны. Они меняют свои решения, когда недовольны результатом. Вот только последствия им не под силу порой. У нее всякий раз при встрече с ним возникает только одна идея: «Как от тебя избавиться?» Кобб не дает ей подсказок; возвращается всякий раз, чтобы послушать магнитофон. Если так пойдет дальше, то ему не понадобятся песни для синхронизации. Их сон не завершен. Зачем требовать многого, если не можешь постичь мелочей? Зачем бегать от нее, когда у нее другой смысл?

Наверное, на этот вопрос дадут ответы другие заинтересованные лица.

— Боль. Она только в голове. Но, пробуждаясь, мы ее чувствуем.

Например, Артур.

Кобб боится. Думает, что-то идет не по плану. Неправда. Мол не Меллори, и не может полностью понимать слово «тень». Она вызнает больше, будто бы кто-то предлагал что-то еще, пытаясь дать кукле разум. У нее есть цель. И у него должна быть, ведь он больше не хочет спать.

Сайто отшвыривает бумаги в сторону. Кричит в бессилии, будто бы ему отдавили ногу. Этот человек изначально хотел просто поймать вора, но нанять он его захочет только лишившись заполненных листов бумаги, уткнувшись мордой в синтетический ковер. Этот отчаянный рев возвращает Мол к тому моменту, когда появилась на свет Филиппа. Первый ребенок и его крик. Она улыбается; ступает не спеша. Торопиться некуда.

— Это кастинг, мистер Кобб, — корча рожу, бубнит под нос, зная, что через момент вода заполнит все это здание. Идея уже помещена небольшим концертом с простреленной головой Артура. Скоро муж вернется домой.

Многие сны толкуют с улыбкой на лице, вспоминая их мрачное содержание. Их обычно воспринимают как шифр, значащий одно, но означающий совсем иное. Может быть, если бы она не решила пронзить Ариадну насквозь, то кто знает. Та не захотела бы возвращаться обратно, ведь шок действует безотказно. Каждый имитатор знает это. Странно, что у профессионала своего дела ни разу не возникло подозрений насчет волчка. Его уже давно заменила другая фигура. Женская фигура. И пара смеющихся детишек, указывающих направление. Сначала хотел запереть ее; теперь жаждет забыть. 

Она узнала его слишком хорошо. Поняла в абсолюте всего его хитросплетения. Извлекла из других способ того, как помочь. Этот мир разрушен. За ним будет следующий. Какой-нибудь станет последним. Наконец-то. Нельзя требовать невозможного. Но ради дела можно попробовать поступиться тем, что счел нужным забыть архитектор Доминик Кобб.

**Проекция не имеет сознания. Проекция появляется единожды.  
У проекции только одна задача.  
Не существовать.**

***

Даже сейчас, если мисс Лидделл этого хотела, то могла найти верную дорогу памяти к самым важным моментам своей жизни, всего лишь дождавшись ночи и накрывшись одеялом с головой. И появившиеся седины в этом ей не помешают. Те уже давно обсыпали голову фантазерки, как звезды темное ночное небо, и мирились с тем, что память той им не подвластна.

Воплощенная в идею Память ей больше не нужна. Каждое мгновение жизни Алисы воплотилось в одном единственном человеке. Его рисунки и сейчас соседствуют рядом с рисунками мисс Лидделл на страницах общей работы. У Оли только один недостаток — она всегда засыпает раньше.

Возможно, Абстерго не победит потому, что не сможет пробудить Истинную Память, довольствуясь отрывками, не всегда верно отражающими реальность. Возможно, архитекторам будущего стоило внимательнее просматривать значение «Поезда Алисы». Существуют вещи, которыми ни один человек не захочет поделиться по доброй воле. Идея многолика и пуста. В начале…

_Вот уже грибочки нежно всматриваются в лица, собираясь со всей дури махать шапкой, чтобы, приблизив, подобно танцору, надкусить бока; муравьиные стражи, выставив вперед ищеек-землероек, недобро сжимают свои однозарядные ружья; росточки роз, чуть ли не хохотнув, рассыпались в случайном порядке, чтобы метать шипы. Рыбы затаили дыхание, ожидая с нетерпением, когда гости сочтут нужным подойти ближе к воде. Даже тот самый шар, что катится только в направлении падающего льда, затих. Противный моросящий дождь, серость, жухлые листья, уныние, тоска, безысходность… Засыпание всегда давалось Алисе с трудом. И иногда ей трудно отличить старую Страну Чудес от новой. Единственный помощник в этом деле, Оля, порой не поспевает за Лидделл, засыпая на две-три минуты позже. Общий сон не всегда находит то самое начало у Озера Слез, где теперь две фигуры в камне. Иногда Алиса путает сны и падает все в то же воспоминание, что было около десяти лет назад, еще в Ратледже. Сегодняшний сон был как раз одним из тех чудес, что нельзя было объяснить с ходу.  
— Ты помнишь это место? — удивленно произнесла Оля, потирая бока. Все же ее сон всегда начинался с зеркала, а после близкого знакомства с Алисой преобразился в чудесное падение вниз головой.  
— Как ни странно… — с дрожью в голосе начала Лидделл, — Нет.  
Совсем иной пейзаж представал перед глазами. Скалистые горы вместо парящих в небе островков, грязь под ногами вместо зеленой лужайки. И поблизости нигде не было самодовольной чеширской морды, улыбающейся во все усы, чтобы найти ответы. Алисе вспоминался тот самый случай, когда Черная Королева знакомила ее с пудингом. Оле — тот момент, когда Яло нашла кусочек зеркала. Девушки по привычке взялись за руки, подойдя друг к другу. Улыбки обеих нельзя было распознать как натянутые. Все же еще одна неисследованная область снов! Где тут быть унынию?  
— Страна Чудес стала намного больше… Не так ли? — послышался чей-то голос сверху. Обе удивились этому низкому баритону, но Алиса не так сильно. Сразу выдвинула предположение:  
— Скорее всего, это Черный Король.  
— Черный Король? — удивилась Оля.  
— Да, — кивнула Лидделл. — Когда я была маленькой, Лев, борющийся с Единорогом, говорил, что вся вселенная — часть его сна.  
— Какая глупость, — отмахнулась Оля.  
— Возможно, — задумчиво пробормотала Алиса.  
Двигаться вперед было трудно. Ноги словно застревали в той самой черной жиже, из которой состояли разрушители. Дорожка, которую нашли девушки, словно была соткана из нее и цепких кустов сорной травы. Разобраться, что за часть Страны Чудес или Королевства Кривых Зеркал было практически невозможно. Где-то вдали виднелись башенки, напоминающие городское поселение.  
— У меня полное ощущение, что в этот раз твой Черный Король перестарался с деталями, — с тихим кряхтением проговорила Оля на середине пути.  
— Думаю, он не со зла, — с улыбкой ответила Алиса. Между тем город приближался. Приближались и следующие слова голоса:  
— Я назначаю тебя, Алиса, абсолютным правителем этих земель. Только от тебя зависит благополучие и возможности этих людей.  
— Каких еще людей? — уставившись друг на друга проговорили Алиса и Оля хором. Ответ, как ни странно, сам спешил к девушкам навстречу. Один человек, по виду герольд, напоминающий Кролика, в полшаге от двоих, ничего не понимающих путешественниц, звонким голосом возвестил:  
_

Королева Алиса на праздник зовет,  
Собирайся скорее зеркальный народ!  
На высоком престоле в блестящем венце  
Королева Алиса вас ждет во дворце…

— Так нас действительно ждут, — чуть слышно проговорила Лидделл, сжимая ладонь Оли сильнее. Обеим не сильно было понятно, что их ожидает далее. На их памяти, только Йагупоп или Белая Королева обладали неограниченной властью на любых просторах снов. Голос тем временем прогремел последние слова своей всесильной воли:  
— Это не сон…

«Каждый имеет право быть» или только живой человек стоит потраченных во сне минут.


End file.
